Perfect World
by FallenStar126
Summary: [OneShot,Tate]SongFic Tony goes to talk to Kate at her gravestone in the cemetery. I know the beggining is sad but i promise the ending is happy!
1. Perfect World

Was just listening to this song and an idea popped in to my head. I hope you like it. Its a sonfic. The song is Perfect World by:Simple Plan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Simple Plan or a perfect world.**

* * *

**

**Perfect World**

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away _

* * *

Tony DiNozzo walked through the cemetery carrying flowers, wishing that he was visiting someone else, not her. He wishes he didn't have to visit her this way. He wanted to visit her at her apartment. But that would now never happen. He reached her grave stone and kneeled down on the ground. His eyes immediately started tearing up.

"Hey Kate" Tony managed to say with a sniffle and a small smile. It felt weird to talk to her and never have her answer him or say anything back. Oh how he longed to her that sweet voice of hers yell at him for making some smart-ass remark.

* * *

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

* * *

"I miss you so much, Kate. I really wish was there was someway I could have seen that coming and saved you. I really don't know how I am going to live without you. I can't even go a day without thinking about you.It's so hard with you not around, so freaking hard." Tony said wrapping his jacket around him tighter as the autumn wind picked up. He felt as if he was being watched but he just shrugged it off thinking his mind was playing tricks on him again.

"You never meant any one those things you said to me did you? Because I never meant anything I said or did to you. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't apologize for them though. I love you Kate. You know I love you right? I would never intentionally hurt you." Tony admitted as the tears slid down his checks and fell to the ground beneath him.

* * *

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
I wished that I could bring you back  
I wished that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Without you I just can't find my way_

* * *

Tony started again, "I really wish I could have just one more day with you. I would never let you go. I can't let you go Kate. I really wish you could still be here with me because without you I am so lost." Tears began to fall even faster and bigger than before. He just let them fall, not caring who saw him. He was in a cemetery; other people were here for the very same reason. They had lost someone they truly loved.

* * *

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all _

* * *

"I wish there was some way I could bring you back. But there is nothing I can do but wait till the day we meet again. Why does life and to be so unfair and hard?" Tony said, almost yelling the last part. He again felt as if someone was watching him so he turned around and looked. There was no one in sight he could see. Just a bunch of Oak trees that were planted in various spots.

* * *

_I don't know what I should do now__  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go _

* * *

Someone hiding behind a giant Oak tree, had tears streaming down her face. She had just heard every word Tony had just said. This person was Kate. She felt so bad causing everyone so much pain and sorrow. But it was the governments fault; they were the ones who put her into hiding because they feared for her safety.

She decided to watch Tony that day, because she wasn't able to talk to anyone she knew. So following and watching was the next best thing. Sometimes she felt like a stalker though. She had heard everything Tony had said about her. She realized then too that she loved Tony. And she was going to tell him. She didn't care anymore what the government would say or do to her; she loved Tony to much to care.

Tony was still crying as he kneeled on the ground. "Good-bye Kate. I love you." He kissed the top of her gravestone and set the bouquet of flowers against it. He still kneeled there knowing that he was too shaky to get up.

* * *

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

* * *

All of a sudden Tony felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around as fast as he could, not remembering seeing anyone near him in the cemetery. He turned and there stood Kate with tear sliding down her face like a water-fall.

Tony stood you as fast as he could and pulled Kate into a tight hug. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Tony wasn't letting her go this time.

"Oh my God Kate, where have you been?" Tony asked still crying, but because he was sad but because he was so happy. He was still holding her.

"The government put me into hiding because they feared for my safety. They didn't want me to contact anyone I knew so they would be safe. I had no choice." Kate said between sobs.

"Thank God you're alive." Tony mumbled into her hair.

Again there was silence between them until Tony broke it.

"Kate, how much did you hear when I was talking?" Tony asked curiously hoping she had heard what he said.

"Every word" Kate said with a smile. Then she reached her head up and pulled Tony into a passionate kiss. After a little while they broke apart to fill their air-deprived lungs.

"I love you Kate." Tony said hugging her again.

"I love you too Tony." Kate said smiling.

**Maybe this was a perfect world.**

* * *

**See I told you it was a happy ending! Now please review**


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Note

For all of you who may become confused by this story, well that's what I am here for.

You see Kate, was forced into hiding by the government before the whole Ari thing happened so there fore the person on the roof that got shot was not Kate. It was someone made to look like Kate. I don't know exactly how they found a person to look exactly like Kate so use your imagination. That's what it there for.

I am also not really looking for to the season premiere on Tuesday the 20th. I just don't think the show will ever be the same. If I decide some where in the season that I don't like it at all or where it's going to think I am going to just stop watching it. That also could happen if Tony and a new agent hook up. Man will I be pissed off! Well that all I got to say.


End file.
